Baby Shower
by mysterywriter13
Summary: James is pregnant with Kendall's child and Camille helps them plan a baby shower. After the shower Kendall give James a surprise. Kames Mpreg. SLASH


_This idea has just been bugging me for a long time and I had to get it out of my system. It's Kames Mpreg and yes I do know guys can't actually get pregnant but it's just a fun thought. Tons of fluff._

_Pairings: Kames, slight Lomille._

* * *

><p>James was sitting in a cabana by the Palm Woods pool one afternoon, reading the new issue of 'Man Fashion' eating a bag of chocolates. He had been craving chocolate for days and his boyfriend, Kendall, was just nice enough to go out and buy him some. The whole seven months James had been pregnant, Kendall had been patient with the constant mood swings, crazy cravings, him having to borrow his clothes, him taking more room in their bed and luckily Kendall didn't run off and disappear when James told him that he was pregnant. James considered himself lucky to have found someone as amazing as Kendall and he loved Kendall with all he had.<p>

"Hey James," Camille said when she approached him. She took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Hey Camille," James said and put down his magazine.

"What are you doing in the shade? It's a great day to tan." She said.

"I would, but I don't think everyone wants to see how big my stomach is," James said, motioning to his enlarged, swollen baby bump.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Camille said.

"Ummm… so you're a girl right?" James asked.

"Yeah, what kind of question is that?"

"Well Kendall and I were thinking of having a baby shower but neither of us knows how to plan one because we're guys and aren't girls good and planning those things?"

"So in other words you'd like me to plan a baby shower for you guys?" she asked.

"Can you?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile "I'll throw you guys the best baby shower ever!" she exclaimed dramatically then went up to her apartment to go plan. James smiled. He was a lucky guy. Not only was his boyfriend amazing but he was also lucky because no one at the Palm Woods judged him for being pregnant and a guy. It made him smile.

* * *

><p>Later that night James was cuddling with Kendall in bed. "Kendall guess what Camille is going to do for us," James said with a smile.<p>

Kendall smiled. "What?" he asked and kissed James's cheek.

"Camille said she was going to help plan a baby shower," James said cheerfully.

Kendall's face fell. "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to have one?" he asked.

"But I really want one," James said.

"But that's not for guys," Kendall said.

"Neither is getting pregnant," James said.

"I had no say in that. Besides even if giving birth is something girls normally do, I don't love you any less." Kendall said.

James put his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. "Please sweetie," he said then took Kendall's hand and pressed it to his stomach. Kendall could feel their baby kick. "See, the baby is just begging to have a baby shower."

Kendall sighed. "I guess," he sighed.

"Yay! Thanks baby!" James said then kissed Kendall's lips. "I love you," he said.

"Love you too," Kendall said then turned off their lamp. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The baby shower took two weeks to plan but Camille and James finally decided on a date and decorations and party games. James never pictured himself having a baby shower at the age of 18 or really having one at all. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all went to Camille's apartment, where the baby shower was planned to be.<p>

"Hey guys," Camille said when she opened to door. She motioned for the guys to come in. Kendall and James walked to the couch and James slowly and carefully, with Kendall's assistance, sat on the couch. They took a look around at the carefully decorated apartment. There were balloons and streamers and almost everything was colored in either baby blue, baby pink, pale yellow or light purple.

"You did an awesome job of decorating," James said to Camille.

"When does the party start?" Carlos asked excitedly jumping on the couch.

"Carlos! Carlos! Please stop!" James asked as nicely as he could.

"Sorry," Carlos said then sat down "so when does the party start?"

"It's not exactly a 'party'." James said "It's just a celebration of the baby."

"But the baby hasn't come yet," Carlos said.

"Oh Carlos, there's so much you don't know." Kendall said and shook his head.

"What time are people coming?" Logan asked Camille?

"In about five minutes," Camille said.

"We should open presents first," Carlos suggested. He loved presents, even if they weren't exactly his.

"No, we're playing party games first," James said.

"Awwww," Carlos sighed.

Everyone arrived at around 1:30 and the baby shower began. All of their friends from the Palm woods came. Peggy, the Jennifers, Rachel, Stephanie, and some other girls, there were a lack of dudes but that didn't really surprise Kendall at all.

The girls, and James, were playing baby themed games while Kendall, Logan and Carlos sat back, eating most of the snacks that were laid out. James didn't want to be around all the girls, he wanted to be with Kendall. He wished that Kendall would stop being so antisocial and join them. "Aren't you guys going to do anything but sit there?" James asked Kendall, Logan and Carlos, but mainly Kendall.

"No, we're just going to stay here." Kendall said and put a chocolate covered pretzel in his mouth. James sighed and continued with the girls.

After everyone had cake James was sitting in a chair, with presents surrounding him and Kendall standing behind him. It looked like there were about 15 presents. "OPEN MINE FIRST!" Carlos randomly shouted.

"Maybe." James said. He eyed all the presents then picked up the biggest present. It was about three feet tall and wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. It was from Peggy. James unwrapped the present and revealed a large white stuffed bear with a big red bow around its neck. "This is cute," James said with a smile "Thanks Peggy," he put aside the bear and looked for another one to open.

"OPEN MINE JAMES!" Carlos shouted. James ignored Carlos and picked up a bag with a rocking horse on it. It was from the Jennifers. He took out the tissue paper and lifted out three tiny dresses, a purple one with white polka-dots, a yellow one with white polka-dots, and a pink one with white polka-dots.

"Ummm, we don't know if the baby is a girl or not," Kendall said.

"But if the baby _is_ a girl, she'll look really cute in them. Thanks guys." James said, trying to cover up Kendall's rudeness.

"You're welcome," the Jennifers said. James put the dresses back in the bag and set it aside.

"OPEN! MINE! NEXT!" Carlos shouted eagerly.

"Okay, geez." Kendall said then picked up the bag from Carlos. James took it and pulled out a tiny hockey helmet.

"This will be perfect for the baby's first hockey game. Thanks dude." Kendall said. James sighed, not really happy with the gift. He was hoping for something less Carlos-y.

"Welcome!" Carlos said.

The continued with the presents for another half hour. Some presents got laughs, like Logan gave them a large 'quantum electrodynamics' book, just for laughs, a pacifier and a baby sized Wild jersey. Rachel gave them yellow pajamas and a matching bib for the baby, which James adored. Camille gave them a mobile to hang over the baby's crib and a baby blanket. James thought everything was just so perfect.

After presents everyone left and Camille and Peggy were going to do clean up themselves so the guys headed home with the presents.

"Did you like my present the best?" Carlos asked.

"Sure," James said. Kendall opened the apartment door and they went in. They all dumped the presents on the couch and James sat down followed by the rest of the guys. "That was fun," James said.

"I think my present was the best," Carlos said.

"We heard you," Logan said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

James looked sadly at Kendall. "Didn't you like the baby shower Kenny?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was okay." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay? Only okay? You didn't like it did you?" James said.

"I didn't say that," Kendall defended himself.

"You didn't have to," James said.

"I just don't like baby showers that much. Besides all those presents are nothing compared to what I got you." Kendall said.

"You didn't even give me anything," James said sadly.

"That's because I haven't showed you yet," Kendall said. He stood up and held out his hand and James took it. Logan and Carlos watched as Kendall covered James's eyes and carefully led him to the room Katie and Mrs. Knight shared before they moved back to Minnesota.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Hold on a minute," Kendall said. He took his hand away from James's and opened up the door then pulled his hand from James's face.

"Oh my God!" James exclaimed then turned around and kissed Kendall passionately. He pulled away for a minute "I love it!" he said them kissed Kendall over and over like Camille did to Logan time and time again.

"I knew you would. I spent weeks on it." Kendall laughed.

James turned around and admired the most amazing baby room he'd ever seen. It was so colorful and whimsical, perfect for their little baby. The walls were covered in cute safari animal wall paper. It had giraffes, elephants, zebras, and lions. On the other side of the room there was a yellow rocking chair, surrounded by at least twenty stuffed animals. In the far right corner of the room there was the baby's play pen and in the opposite corner was the baby's crib. "I thought we just used this room for storage. Where did you find the time to take everything out and do all this?" he asked Kendall.

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arm around James. "Whenever you were at the doctor's or at Roque Records I found some time." Kendall said "Logan and Carlos helped a little with carrying the stuffed animals in, but I had to put that crib together by myself." He said.

"I love you so much," James said, with tears of happiness welling in his eyes and he pulled Kendall into another kiss.

"I love you too baby," Kendall said when he pulled away "And I love our baby too. I want him or her to be happy."

"The baby will be with a dad like you. And I'm happy to have a boyfriend like you." James said. He kissed Kendall one more time and then took his hand pulled him all the way to their room for some cuddling.


End file.
